A common and often deadly event for transportation drivers is “Jackknifing” of their articulated vehicles, such as a vehicle towing a trailer. Jackknifing refers to the folding of an articulated vehicle so that it is generally bent into a V-shape in an uncontrolled skidding movement. For example, if an articulated vehicle, such as a tractor and trailer skids, the trailer can push the towing vehicle from behind until it spins the towing vehicle around to face backwards. This may be caused by equipment failure, improper braking, or adverse road conditions such as wet or icy road surfaces. A jackknife event of a heavy vehicle can be fatal to the driver as the top of the cab can be crushed or sliced off as it swings round violently and tries to fold under the trailer. While jackknife prevention systems and devices exist, none have been found universally suitable to articulated vehicles and loss of life and property continue to result from a lack of adoption.
Therefore, a need exists for novel systems configured to ensure the safety of transportation vehicles. There is also a need for novel transportation safety systems that are configured to prevent vehicle jackknifing of articulated vehicles. A further need exists for novel transportation safety systems that are generally universally suitable to articulated vehicles. Finally, a need exists for novel transportation safety systems that are able to decrease or eliminate loss of life and property from articulate vehicle jackknifing.